Intelligently Ignorant
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: "And what makes you think I'm going to say yes?" I challenged, Itachi smirked with those eyes and with a quiver something inside me told me I should have just kept my big mouth shut. ItaSaku non-massacre Naruto/Bleach x-over. Active on Jan 2, 2012.
1. Catch 22

**Title:** Intelligently Ignorant

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto and Bleach

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Itachi and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** One – Catch 22

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** "And what makes you think I'm going to say yes?" I asked challengingly, Itachi smirked with hot smoldering eyes and with a quiver something inside me told me I should have just kept my big mouth shut.

**Word Count:** 2,420

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I smiled smugly at the glowering young Uchiha as Naruto laughed at us and Kakashi kept his nose buried in his damn book: Icha Icha Paradise. I had once again out done Sasuke in yet another chakra control exercise and now Sasuke is pouting over it. This wasn't abnormal; Sasuke and Naruto consistently work on their chakra control with me while I spar with Sasuke to improve my genjutsu tactics and with the Kitsune holder to improve my ninjutsu and patience. Because honestly, patience is a requirement to be even remotely close to the dork I call my brother.

"Tch. Whatever" Sasuke stated in a clearly annoyed tone while turning his head to the right so he wouldn't have to look at his long time teammate's victorious face.

"Oh come on, Sasuke, you know chakra control is my specialty. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be the Medical nin I am today." I chided trying to cheer up the seemingly emo boy that I have known since the age of eight. I swear, when he loses he can be a child about it. Not a spoilt sport, but still sullen. It never fails to make me laugh at his immaturity and wish I had a camera to take a picture of his priceless face. If only to annoy him with. That'd been one trait that I had yet to lose, if only because I don't want to. It's fair to fun to tease the ever grouchy nearly twenty-year-old.

The three of us are jonin now-a-days, but we still chose to remain in the same team instead of separating like a few of our comrades. Yet unlike most shinobi it took all of us about four years to obtain our elite jonin rank.

Sasuke had chosen to become an ANBU a year after reaching jonin only to once more take the jonin rank years later. I guess, it hadn't been quite what he'd expected. Plus if I remember correctly it was to prove a point on his part. That he wasn't Itachi. Sure he wasn't as strong as his elder brother, but that didn't mean he was weak or shied in comparison. So he'd proven that he _could_ get into ANBU black ops and stay there. Stepping down only when he'd thought he'd proved his point. And he had. Now those old biddies of his clan tend to leave him be on rank and status. Though I have to say, those years that we were all separate were lonely for the most part.

Naruto was the only one of his team to stay jonin with a goal to be the Hokage. It'd been his life long dream and the way he thought to be the best to fulfill it was to work at becoming a jonin. ANBU didn't let their identities be known when they did missions. So he stayed jonin to make his name known. And boy did he ever. Unfortunately in his quest he'd left the hidden leaf village for a few years with Jiraiya as his teacher. It was worth it in the end though, and that's what counts even if it was hard to not have his bright countenance around all the time.

Kakashi of course stayed jonin as well. Though he didn't apply to be a jonin instructor again. Apparently, the three of them had been too much simply because they'd been the only ones in a long history to pass his test. So he'd stuck to higher level missions and reading those perverted books of his. He'd always been a mystery so I'm still not sure what else he did in the time being.

I chose to pursue the life of a Medical ninja with inhuman strength, genjutsu and basic ninjutsu to fall back on. It was the best role that I could think of. After I hit jonin with the rest of my team and the two boys that meant my whole life had decided to go their separate ways for a time I had to find something to do with my life. I couldn't just sit at home and let missions and reports consume it. That'd be like having a heartbeat but numb to it. Not worth it and a colossal waste of time.

So one day I'd been wandering on the edge of town, trying to find a way to spend my time because I was the only one of all my friends that didn't have a goal. Ino was getting into interrogation as well as selling flowers and such at her family business, Hinata was working towards being stronger so that she could prove that she wasn't a failure, hell Tenten was becoming the greatest weapons mistress in all of Konoha and ultimately all of the shinobi nations. I couldn't stand that I was the only one being a lifeless zombie. That's when it happened. A house had caved in on itself with civilians inside, a fire I think was the cause. I was about to dash in and try to save them when some woman that I never learned the name to found her way through all the chaos like she was used to it – because she was, I found out later – and easily pulled all three people out of the fire and from under the debris. Again I was ready to step up and offer to get them to hospital but my words had died on my lips as I watch as she healed them one by one. Fixing broken bones and mending charred flesh, it took a while but she did it. And I remember thinking that if I could do that, if I could save people instead of killing them for a living then that would be perfect.

When I got back into the village I immediately sought out Shishou. Thankfully she'd accepted my request and reasoning for wanting help to become stronger. To become someone that people knew they could depend on to help them should they ever need it. I got more than I bargained for, not that I'm complaining of course.

"Yeah, don't forget monstrous strength, too" Naruto muttered, with a shudder from past memories. I frowned, glaring at the blonde with the intent to kill in mind. This happened every time someone decided to make a comment about my strength. I absolutely hate being seen that way, sure it means that people make assumptions that nine times out of ten end up being wrong about my personality or skill ability without my chakra. They seemed to always think me dependant on such aspects of my anatomy when quite honestly I'm not. My self-proclaimed brother shrunk away form me when he realized my intent towards me. "uh-oh, don't hurt me Sakura-chan" the yellow-haired soon-to-be Hokage pleaded knowing his attempts to calm me, as they had been every time before, were futile and proved no affect on me. Sasuke forgot his recent sulking and began chucking at his self-proclaimed brother's stupidity for unlike his fox brother, one time was lesson enough for him to only think the inhuman strength comments directed toward me. Thankfully. Of course he'd learned the hard way. Even with his chuckling the soft pitter-patter of zori and dirt connection couldn't escape his hearing, though he still chose to ignore it all the same. Squad 7's Sharingan user was more than alert to the fact that his former sensei had caught the almost silent sound as well but his comrades and best friends didn't seem to realize that someone, more than not an ANBU black op at that, is approaching the number three training ground that Team 7 had trained at ever since it first assembled. Everyone knew this was where we chose to train, like an unwritten piece of knowledge.

"What did you say, Baka?" I questioned even though I was well aware of what the obnoxious nineteen year-old had muttered.

Even though replying would only be digging a deeper hole than the one he had already created some amount of years ago when the young jonin had first decided to test my abilities and patience he still answered. "That you're an excellent medical ninja as well" of course he was fibbing and everyone within the training area knew it. I didn't buy it nor did I respond, well not verbally at least, but physically is an entirely different matter in itself. For I collected chakra in my right fist and punched the poor Uzumaki square in the jaw. Naruto was sent flying backwards, right past the only ANBU with a weasel mask, and into a tree just within sight range. It was amazing that he still hadn't grasped the concept that he should keep his mouth shut when it came to such matters. Oh well. Not my problem.

"And here I thought human beings couldn't fly" Itachi commented without giving the young jinchuriki so much as a passing glance.

Of course, Sasuke had absolutely no problem making remarks to his brother's musings "Nah, just Dobe, when he decides to tick off Cherry" of course that was true, but then again from time to time, Jiraiya meets a similar fate when Shishou catches him in his perverted actions.

"Cherry?" the elder Uchiha of the two currently occupying the clearing questioned with seeming mild interest.

"Sakura" the younger Uchiha clarified while jabbing his thumb backwards and over his right shoulder in tmy direction before letting his arm fall once more limp to his side in an uncaring manner.

**Third Person**

Itachi glanced in the direction his brother was pointing just moments before "Sou ka" Itachi replied, his interest further increasing at the fact that a diminutive, young girl who seemed like she wasn't even fit to be a shinobi could pack such a punch. To say that the Uchiha clan prodigy's interest was spiked would be an understatement, for he recognized her as the 5th Hokage's apprentice. The same apprentice who had surpassed the Hokage herself and is also the head of the medical department. And now that his interest was nabbed, he wasn't about to leave her be until his curiosity was satisfied. He had always wondered how the kunoichi ticked, now he had an excuse to find out. Not that he needed one. He smirked inwardly knowing that he had just found himself a new challenge, one that would require his brother's knowledge to get a little more than just the facts. It would certainly be fun if nothing else. Despite this fact he still had to do as he was told, thus he refocused his attention on his powerful brother "I have been told to retrieve you Sasuke" with that he turned from the somewhat damaged clearing and settled into a even and swift saunter knowing that the almost twenty-year old brother of his would follow without verbal protest. However, facial expressions were another matter that he never cared to look into, but still found it quiet amusing at the way Sasuke reacted to things. Like for example, he knew without looking that Sasuke's countenance is twisted into that of sourness and reluctance.

With a soundless sigh Sasuke trailed after, well aware that his mother, Mikoto, wouldn't be too happy if he didn't return with his aniki. He raised his arm so that the back of his palm was facing his fellow ninja and called over his shoulder without glancing back: "Ja." Then his arm fell limply to his side, just as it had just minutes ago when he had pointed to the abnormal hair colored medical sister before subconsciously stuffing both hands in his pockets.

"Later" Sakura called after the retreating form of her self-proclaimed brother.

Kakashi, had already disappeared with a ja ne and now only the linger bits of smoke remained from the larger wisps of smoke that had been created when the thirty-three year-old copy cat ninja departed.

Naruto on the other hand only held up his for Sasuke to high five for he was only a few feet in front of the Sharingan wielder. As Sasuke passed his best friend, he removed his had from his pocket and returned his worst rival's high five.

Sasuke felt his aniki's gaze on him once the two were out of both Sakura and Naruto's hearing range and all he could do was bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from groaning. He knew that look and he knew that playing dumb wouldn't work but it hopefully he could stretch it out till they got home. That way Itachi would be forced to quit as not to raise suspicions. Of course the resourceful ANBU would probably just find a different time to pester his brother only five years his junior.

"Cherry?" The ANBU uniform clad Uchiha questioned again, but this time it wasn't requesting who the pet name belongs to, but demanding just who the pet name belongs to is.

"What? The nick name suits her." Sasuke defended, acting as if his aniki was questioning his pet naming skills and just to make it seem more convincing he faked resentment in both his expression and tone.

Itachi went along with the façade for the simple fact that it would give him more information on Sasuke's medical sister. It seemed the little brother of his still needed practice on dodging questions without giving answer. Not that it helped that the twenty-four year-old would take any information that was imparted. "How so?"

Sasuke cursed, this was going to be a long walk home at this rate. His only hope is that for his health that he wouldn't have to give too much information so neither his teammate nor his brother could endanger his current health. After all Sakura didn't like to be talked about behind her back and Itachi could get creative when he didn't get the information he wanted. A catch 22 quite honestly. He hated when he got stuck in those. This was all the damned pink-haired young woman's fault anyway. Not that she'd see it that way.

* * *

Here you go. This is the first chapter to my newest story. Hopefully it's intriguing enough to continue reading. For those of you who remember this being slightly different, I did write the chapter because I was unsatisfied with it. Review please. Crticism is forever welcome.


	2. Family

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – Family

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 6,009

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Soul Society, Seireitei

Three captains moved as quickly as they could to get everything done. They weren't in crises mood per say just yet, but Captain-Commander wasn't taking any chances. So not only were three captains moving but all ten of them were.

The Winter War was drawing nearer and the earlier mentioned three captains were doing all they could to keep second division's third seat out of it. Not one of the three liked the idea of making her unhappy. Where she is, is where she wishes to stay, but if worse comes to worse they know they well have to retrieve their loved one.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura**

Konoha, Sakura's Apartment

I stared at the fluttering butterfly just out side my window. Butterflies had always fascinated me for reasons I never bothered to understand.

Perhaps it was because of them in general. Their symmetric wings aren't ever the same and are always beautiful. It could also be because their large wings fit on such a small body and yet if there is too much grease on their wings they can't fly. Without that ability they die. Not many people, Shino excluded, realize the necessity for these small admirable creatures.

Or perhaps I was so fixated with them because I had once adored them in a past life.

This butterfly reminds me of a Hell Butterfly. Messengers for the dead.

The only difference between a Hell Butterfly and this one is that it has circles on all four quadrants of its wings that starting from the inside fade outward from a hot pink to a sable black.

Butterflies are truly beautiful creatures. They have a short lifespan compared to a human life span. One week to a year, depending on their species. Information courtesy of Shino.

I couldn't help but wonder which category this one fell under. A special type of Hell Butterfly perhaps? Or maybe these were the ones sent to the shinobi world. I don't know since this is my first trip to here, albeit a long one.

The beautiful butterfly fluttered away and was quickly out of sight before I could examine it any further. Shame. They really are beautiful elegant creatures.

I gave a breathy sigh before turning on my heel and striding toward my large closet. I'd spent more time than I should have staring out the window.

That butterfly had reminded me of home. Home…I always kick myself – not literally, I don't need to give my precious people something else to tease me for – for thinking of home so much and at the same time for thinking of it so little. Home was a confusing subject so I tend to avoid it as best I can. Not exactly the best approach, but at the moment looking for another would mean thinking about it and that's not what I want to do. I new I am very homesick, that hadn't changed in sixteen years, and yet at the same time I can't bare the thought of leaving Konoha and my loved ones. It'd feel like I was betraying them, leaving them without a reason. But there was one, if I'm called then there isn't anything I can do but answer. They won't know that though, I'll be abandoning them in a sense. I winced, hating the though of that and how much pain it procured. I owe so much to Konohagakure no Sato and its residents. It's only another not so well backed excuse, but an excuse none the less. So it'll have to do for putting my mind at ease, if only for a little while.

I tugged out a green short sleeved shirt and black, slightly baggy pants. My average ninja attire nowadays. Then I grasped my belt which connected at my right side and had one strap angled upward to reach just above my pelvis while the other traveled in the opposite direction reaching just below my hip bone. Both straps being ebony in color and had a snow white, blue tinted colored sheath and hilt with a black guard connecting the two pieces hung from the conjoined place in the belt. My still red headband sat on top of my head like it always had.

Today I'm going to be training with my boys, Naruto and Sasuke, something I haven't done in a while due to our busy schedules. It's hard to keep pace between the three of us sometimes. Being elite and workaholics hasn't helped much, but we stay in touch as much as possible. That's what family does after all.

It took only five minutes to reach my destination: Training Ground 3. Training Ground 3 is the lake containing, forest surrounded large open grassy clearing that Team 7 had first trained together at. Where we had continued to train at, it was unofficially ours and everyone knew that. The lake is average sized and doesn't have much depth, it's a beautiful blue surrounded by white rocks. In the clearing just feet from the lake are three medium brown vertical wooden posts that according to Shishou, have been there for years.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as I neared my mind having been wrapped around previous matters. How hard would it be to return home? To leave Konoha for an indefinite amount of time. Hard, for sure. But that depended out my departure time. If it was after my precious people were in their graves…as hard as that would be to know, it'd undoubtedly make it easier to return. I wasn't supposed to build ties in the first place though, not that I could have helped that fact. We hadn't known that chakra was like reiatsu in the sense that it allowed me to be seen without a gigi.

"Your later than usual" Sasuke greeted. I nearly smacked him for the rude greeting. I know I'm a bit late, thank you very much. Really, sometimes with the way he behaves it's easy to forget he's from such a prestigious clan. And at the same time his pigheadedness is a gigantic reminder that never seems to fade. Though I wasn't late as in later than the scheduled time. No, that was one thing I made a point not to be, but instead late for being early. Instead of being my usual fifteen minutes early I found myself five minutes early. Guess that butterfly really did take up more time the I had initially thought.

Blue eyes double blinked, taken off guard by the sudden fact. Then shifted his attention to me. "Did you sleep in Sakura-chan? That's not like you."

I gave a laugh and a shook my head, tousling my short pastel pink hair in the process. Trust Naruto to be the innocent thinking one. Sometimes I think he's more innocent in his ideals of the world than I am. "You two know me to well, but not that's why I'm late."

"Then why are you late, Cherry?" Team 7's genjutsu specialist demanded.

"Why can't you ever give a decent hello? Or at least a nod of acknowledgement?" I shot back receiving a scowl from Sasuke and a laugh from Naruto. Really! That boy of mine could stand to remember his manners. Is it really so impossible to just say 'hi'? It's only two letters, you hardly even need to open your mouth. Well, that's Sasuke for you. "I'm late because a butterfly caught my attention."

Both boys cocked an eyebrow and shot me looks, again two different ones. Naruto's was confused clearly asking why in the world would I do that while the sable black eyed young man's was incredulous, demanding if I had finally lost it and why I thought my pathetic excuse of an excuse would satisfy them. Truthfully, I didn't think that would and that's the truth. But I wasn't about to lie so it was better to get odd looks then skeptic ones. Besides I think Sasuke is a tad late to be wondering if I've lost my mind. That happened a looooooong time ago.

I sighed. "I know, I know. Pathetic answer, right? But it's the truth. Did you two forget that butterflies fascinate me?"

Naruto's confusion dissipated into one of understanding while Sasuke's still looked skeptic but he didn't attempt to push it. Sasuke is far too suspicious; this isn't the first time he has looked at me like this because of half answered information. Sometimes his intuitiveness can be a real pain in the ass when I'm trying to avoid talking about something I have no clearance to. He makes it hard to keep my true identity a secret, he really does. Thankfully he stated that he wait to learn what it was I am hiding and not push it too far till then. Perhaps it's just me, but he can be more understanding than most if you earn his trust. But of course that promise came with conditions, not that I expected them not to. That's just the way he operates, I think it's an inbred clan thing. A) That I do tell them eventually, B) that when it involves them I must tell no exceptions and C) it doesn't threaten the village or his precious people. I readily agreed just wanting him off my case and now I have to keep to them. Oh well. At least they're understandable and, with the exception of (b), completely avoidable.

"At least it's not one of Kakashi-sensei's lame excuses." I chortled jokingly. Naruto laughed with me and Sasuke smirked allowing his skepticism to drop for the moment. I inwardly sighed with relief. I hate not being able to tell them, but it's for they're own good. They aren't supposed to know, and it's not they're responsibility.

"Are you still visiting your parents afterwards?" the sun kissed blonde asked enthusiastically, his zealous nature fully back. I had told them of my plan to go out to dinner with my foster parents since I hadn't spent time with them for a few months now. It was always nice to spend time with them even if they aren't my biological parents. They're most definitely home, and that's what counts.

My parents are Koko and Kano.

Papa is a fair sized man with deep blue hair that's shape reminded me of the Fifth Wind Kage's tousled hair and eyes only shades lighter than his hair. His skin is a tan color, with sharp well angled feature's that show years of hard work.

Papa is a business man who doesn't really like the ninja life, but I had strived for it and wouldn't be deterred from my dream so he had reluctantly given his whole support. He was that type of person. Either give it your all or don't bother. Now that I thought about it, it could have been because he has to work with ninja a lot. Kano means god of the water, and true to his name he has an affinity for water. When he was a child though, around fifteen, he had nearly drowned. When it comes to me, health and happiness are first priority. Anyone who dares to make me cry will feel his wrath. I suppose it pays to have an overprotective father at times. It just depends on when and what those times are. Though courting me means they will have to meet his expectations. I learned of my father's overprotective nature fully when I had brought Naruto and Sasuke home. That had been a nutty and headache inducing mess for me that I have no wish whatsoever to repeat any time soon or hell even later.

Mama has off white hair that at times appears as a very light baby blue and it reaches no further then an inch past her shoulder blade and dark fuchsia eyes that never seem sad but are sharp and always knowledgeable of the world around her. Her skin is a creamy alabaster and is very beautiful in my opinion.

Sometimes I wish I'd been able to receive some of they're traits, but I look nothing like them. Pink hair doesn't come from blue and white and green certainly doesn't come from blue and purple. It was obvious, sometimes painstakingly so. It's a constant reminder that they aren't my real parents and that Konoha is only my temporary home.

Mama is the more out going of the two, a laugh and or a smile never ceasing on her gentle features. She would support her husband in a heartbeat and is fiercely protect of me. Unlike her headstrong lover, she will support my choices so long as she doesn't think they don't damage me beyond reappear. And thus far, they haven't. She also tends to think that I should learn for myself without always having my hand held. For that I've always been thankful, even if I hadn't actually needed it. Though she is careful of her words and seems to strive to challenge me while still being mindful of both our limits. She had grown up in a family of ninja and was strong herself, but only ever uses her abilities now for self defense and when I need someone to learn from. She is extremely creative and hates being held down, but always tries to understand the love of her life and myself.

I couldn't ask for better makeshift parents even if I wanted to.

"Of course." I responded.

"Just wondering." Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, let's get to training. I think we should start with a sparing." Sasuke cut in anxious to face off with his beloved self-proclaimed siblings. We always improved each other, that was our goal. If for some reason we can't help each other out then at least we could rely on the fact that we helped each other help ourselves.

"Agreed." I approved. I slipped into a defensive crouch, knowing that one of my boys would be the first to start and put me on the defensive anyway. Besides, I'd learned a long time ago that playing defense allowed me to learn more about my opponents, and all they learned was that I could defend myself easily enough.

"I'll win for sure! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted pounding his fists in the air then taking on a fighting stance as he shifted his hand to make the hand seal for the jutsu that at one time had been his worst. I snorted inwardly. Not a chance.

Sasuke chuckled and I smiled wickedly already setting out a battle plan in my head as Sasuke's blonde best friend exclaimed his jutsu, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and four replicas of the blonde appeared.

The match had begun.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Long, silent strides were habit for me. I had grown up around it here and had been natural for me. Like silent snow drifting to the ground in the winter. Silence was something I could be better at then Sasuke when I tried. I maneuvered my way through the ever familiar house, heading to Papa and Mama's room to surprise them. I hadn't forewarned them I'd be coming this evening and I wanted to play with them a bit. Challenge them. Papa isn't one to be snuck up on; he has an unnaturally high awareness for a simple business man even if he does work with ninja's a good portion of the day nearly every day. And Mama has always been attentive. Besides I have never succeeded in all my attempts and I can't help but wondered if this time would be different. Most likely not, but there's nothing wrong with trying

Just as my fingers touched the metal, the door opened as a gentle, angelic, female voice stated amusedly, "Good to see you, my cherry blossom"

I'm sure my countenance showed all my feelings as they passed through me. Mischief for sneaking up on my beloved mama and papa, shock for my plan backfiring, sullen for not only getting caught but caught off guard by my amused and triumphant looking mother. I had failed again. Dang. Oh well, perhaps next time.

Shrugging my shoulders, I embraced Mama lovingly "Hello, Mama." After a few seconds we released each other. A blue haired man appeared behind my beloved mama and I gave him a loving hug before parting from his firm grasp as well.

A deep, rich, male laugh hit her ears, "Caught again, Flower? How ever are you a well known ninja? Have the lowered their standards?"

"Papa!" I exclaimed, pink dusting my cheeks as I feigned hurt at my father's playful teasing. We all laughed.

Unlike most children, my retired jonin mother, business father and I rarely have issues with each other. When I was a young child wanting to attend the ninja academy, Mama and father had quarreled for a full week as well as every now and then for then next year, but now they only quarreled for the fun of it. They have the philosophy that it's better to have small insignificant fights that address all the problems as they come then a huge fight that has all the issues waded into a ball to hurl at each other.

"I figured I'd have dinner with my loving parents and try to sneak up on them while I was at it." I stated off handedly. "Though the latter certainly didn't happen." Sullenness clearly laced in my voice at that statement.

Koko laughed at me tone and patted my back "Maybe next time" she teased; her eye twinkled with her amusement.

I simply grumbled knowing how slim the chance of that happening was, "That's what you always say!"

"Do I now?" the white haired women asked. She lifted her right hand and tapped her bottom lip while crossing her left over her abdomen and her deep pink tinted purple eyes moved seeming to look for the answer in her surroundings. This was the pose she always used when pretending to think of my statements. I did like I'd always done growing up and seeing my mama take such a stance, I pouted.

"Mama!" I exclaimed in whiny tone dragging the noun out while I was at it. I crossed both over my chest, setting into full pout mode. This had always been my response to my female parent's playful teasing. Inside I was laughing.

I waited for the laughter from my white haired mother's vocal cords. And just as I knew she would, Koko laughed the joyous, open throated laughter that I'd always found comfort and joy in as a child. Next comes my content smile as I turn on my heel, but not before grabbing Mama's wrist, and heading toward the kitchen. My father trailed behind.

"How are you, Angel?" Kano asked me, a large smile upon his facial features.

"I'm doing good Papa. Just last week I was working on a poison that had damaged one of my teammates." I answered matter-of-factly as well as offhandedly. Then I snagged a glance at my father only to realize my mistake.

"Poison?" He deduced, obviously not like the idea of me being around such a thing. Really! Papa could be so overprotective sometimes. Being Shishou's disciple made me strong. Both my parents should know this. And perhaps they do, but they're parental instincts are just kicking in. Being a medical nin meant I has careful, with all the poisons and the necessity for my survival on a team. He should know this and not sound so disapproving of what I do.

"Don't worry. I didn't get poisoned" I reassured "I simply broke the poison down and made an antidote for it"

"Well done, Saki." Mother praised as Father nodded obviously still not liking me dealing with such deadly concoctions. Perhaps when I married a business man, I wouldn't be so quick to jump into battles or deal with harmful chemicals. Of course he still had yet to find a man good enough for me and still fit all of his standards. He knew I wouldn't find a non-shinobi man to love on my own. I sighed inwardly when I realized all this as it was written clear as day on my beloved father's face. I don't have anything against civilians; I just don't see myself settling down with one. If I settle down here…

I still smiled appreciatively in return. "Thank you." I came to a stand still at the kitchen counter. "What are we cooking for dinner?"

Papa suddenly look very wary as he eyed his spouse. Said spouse was already gleefully making a list of foods she wanted to try her hand at. Silently laughing at my ever paling father I listened to my mama and inserted my opinion where I thought it necessary. I was well aware that even though I said 'we' I knew mother would be doing all the cooking and I would inevitably end up in the same boat as my poor papa.

After a few hours of – Koko – slaving over the stove, dinner was ready and the three of us were seated at the table fixing our plates.

"Alright, Saki I believe it's your turn to say grace." Kano stated. Being a civilian, Kano had been raised by religious parents and therefore says grace before dinner starts. Even though I was sure it took my mother quiet some time to grow accustom to this particular habit, I had been raised from 'young' with such a thing and always did it before dinner, parents or no, out of pure habit and sureness of how odd it would feel not to do so. This trait had thrown Naruto, Sasuke and even Kakashi for a loop when they learned I am partially religious. I do after all know what happens when one dies, that kind of yanks the mystery right out of religion. All three had learned just deal with it when they eat dinner with me or with my parents. I smiled at the memory of their faces, ignoring the headache Team 7's boys had conjured.

_Seven years ago_

_Near the Haruno Residence_

"_Come on, Sakura-chan! Please!?!" Naruto-kun exclaimed pleadingly. At the moment Squad 7 had just finished a mission and somehow he had managed to get both Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun to agree with him that they should go to my home. Of course I knew that father would make a mountain out of a mole hill simply because he would think the situation different than it actually was. _

"_No, Naruto-kun" I retorted firmly having no wishes for a headache. _

"_Why not." Sasuke-kun demanded, curious as to why I would refuse to allow them over to my house._

"_I would rather not have a headache anytime soon because of a father who jumps to the wrong conclusions." _

"_It won't be that bad Sakura-san" Kakashi-sensei pitched in, obviously thinking that I was exaggerating the matter._

"_You won't know until it happens" the blonde shinobi agreed._

_I sighed, they are a persistent bunch and I should know that by now. So the question is, do I let them pester me till kingdom come or put up with father? "Fine, but if you cause any more trouble than necessary, then I'll personally kick you out of the house. Fair enough?" Well I guess, that answers that._

_The blue-eyed preteen nodded enthusiastically with a very loud 'sure, dattebayo', while the rest of the team simply nodded understandingly. _

_Within fifteen minutes they had reached my larger than average home. _

"_Welcome home, Cherry Blossom!" A female voice shouted lovingly._

"_How does she _do _that?" I muttered bewilderedly earning odd looks from my comrades._

"_Aren't your parents' shinobi?" the raven haired boy questioned._

"_Well Mama used to be, but not anymore." came the responding explanation just before an off white haired women with fuchsia eyes appeared behind me, her arms draping themselves over my shoulders._

"_Of course" the same woman that all three boys were beginning to think is my mother, agreed nonchalantly._

"_Afternoon, Mama." I greeted not at all phased by my mother's sudden appearance unlike the two boys my age. Naruto-kun sputtered confusedly while Sasuke-kun did his best to seem unaffected. "Oh right, this is my mom. Mama, these are Uzumaki, Naruto-kun," I pointed to said blonde "Uchiha, Sasuke-kun," then to the duck hair styled boy "and Hatake, Kakash-sensei;" lastly I pointed to the mid twenties looking man "my teammates."_

"_Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all" came the well mannered pleasant greeting from my ka-chan as said mother shook the hands of the three males. "I am Haruno, Koko; Saki's mother." all with a smile_

"_Saki?" Naruto-kun questioned getting a kick out of the pet name I had been given since young. Sasuke-kun's amused smirk and Kakashi-sensei's twinkling eye backing the idiot up. I groaned inwardly, no one can embarrass you better than family._

_Koko gave a chuckle at my teasing teammates. "Isn't it cute?" She stated proudly._

"_Mama!" I shouted complainingly, a pout formed on my lips from being ganged up on by mother and my self proclaimed family. That is hardly fair in my mind._

_Then a masculine baritone laughter joined the mother's soprano one and I inwardly heaved a groan while allowing my face contort in a wince at the inevitable headache. Which cabinet is the Tylenol in again? Or is it in a hall closest? I wondered nonchalantly, not too mention pessimistically. "Did your mother foil your sneaking attempt again, Flower?"_

_I returned to my pouting phase as the dark fuchsia eyed women announced to the approaching large man, "Dear, we have guests" _

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Third Person**

_Sasuke felt a twinge of jealous at seeing his close friend's family interact in a way that he knew his never would. He'd never known that parents could tease there child with well-meaning and have the child respond positively as well. Perhaps it's just Sakura. He'd never know, but he was starting to see where she gets her sense of humor from. Perhaps being part of Dobe's, Sakura-san's and Kakashi's self proclaimed family wouldn't be so bad._

_Naruto was beside Teme in his feeling of jealous. Sure Sakura-chan, Teme and Kakashi-sensei are his makeshift family but seeing Sakura-chan easily relax and act like the child she is around her parents and them respond or invoke a response playfully and good naturedly in turn made him wish he had his own parents. It also showed him that not all parents were strict and expectant as Teme's parents had acted. Well at least his dad did while his mother was smiling but not as involved as both his precious sister's seem to be._

_Kakashi quickly made the connection that Sakura was adopted, she looked so different from both her parents it wasn't possible for them to be related. Still he couldn't help feeling glad that at least one of his students enjoyed spending time with her parents. The way they interacted it wasn't hard to connect that they were close. Most civilian families were. He glanced at the two genin boys of his team and guessed that this was a whole knew concept to them. There were flashes of jealousy as well as the desire to have such ties in both boys eyes. This would be good for them, he decided. It'd teach them that shinobi life wasn't everything and that enjoying life was okay too._

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura**

'_Dear' frowned realizing that all three are not only ninja but are of the male gender. He turned to me and oh so subtly stated "Our guests are males?" My eyes widened in horror of my father's not only rudeness, but where I already knew this was heading "I thought I clearly stated that you wouldn't be dating until you were at least 30" I pinked till my cheeks matched my hair color "and I approved of who you dated." they grew darkened another few shades, this is so embarrassing!_ "_I definitely do not approve." thankfully he seemed finished for the moment._

"_Papa!" I shrieked embarrassment coloring my features and voice. "These are my teammates." I realized my mistake too late._

"_Teammates?!" Father exclaimed obviously not liking the thought of me spending days and nights with boys. He had agreed thinking that the worst would be me being a ninja but now this! He is going to the Hokage immediately. The Haruno patriarch paled at a thought. I groaned at realizing his train of thought, he was being so transparent about the entire thing. And in front of my teammates too! They're like family for goodness sake, can't he just once not jump to such a conclusion._

_All right, calm down Sakura. Try to be rational "Well yes, but–" I confirmed trying to smooth the situation out as the impending headache I was right about guessing started to form. My father can be so overprotective. First he goes and thinks of something that about toward me losing my innocence – which is none of his business in the first place! – and now his resolved to try and change who my teammates are. It didn't help that mother was giving her a sympathetic look at the moment either. Shouldn't she be helping me? She's was once a ninja. I thought then remembered suddenly that Koko had been on a fully female team. Great, just freakin' great._

"_Then it's settled. If you wish to stay a kunoichi then you well switch to a full girl team." Kano declared causing me to turn red with fury. How dare he! Before I could even utter a word in defense I was cut off._

"_Sorry to disappoint, but we aren't going to give Sakura-san up that easily." Sasuke-kun stated with his calm-as-you-please façade in place. Though his voice had an underlying bit to it that I remembered as the tone the raven haired boy used as a warning. The calm before the storm. As appreciative as I am of my team's protective nature when it comes to me, I also knew this was going to end in something more than a headache. I hadn't foreseen my ex-crush stepping in as well, just Naruto-kun and maybe Kakashi-sensei._

_The deep blue haired man's eyes narrowed catching the subtle threat and not liking it, but before he could retort he too was cut off._

"_Teme's right Sakura-chan is family to us. We won't give her up without a fight." Naruto-kun agreed his eyes fiercely protective and both stepped beside me. _

_Although his statement had been blunt unlike his heart's brother's statement the point was still made and had caused deep blue eyes to flicker between the two. Why do they care so much about Sakura? He seemed to question himself. What could they possibly gain? Could his earlier thoughts already have happened? Again he paled. And again I groaned, not really wanting to know the way he had envisioned me losing my innocence and with my makeshift family no less._

_Koko also saw the gears turn in the only male in there family's head. Not good. This time said man's spouse did intervene wishing to both stop her husband from making a fool of himself and to prevent my temper from flaring as she was sure it would._

"_Kano, please don't jump to the wrong conclusions. Sakura would have said something if she minded her teammates." being a business man, the off white haired female figured reason would be a better tact use. "Right, Sakura?" I in question nodded eagerly relieved that my mama had finally stepped in._

"_Are you sure?" he asked not liking that his spouse had taken my side again. She seemed to do that when it came to me and my ninja career._

"_Yes Papa. Besides they're like a second family to me and I won't leave them without a fight either."_

_The elder man gave a huff, but decided for an alternative to make sure he was in my good graces. It's always a headache for everyone when he wasn't. "Are they staying for dinner?"_

"_That's the plan." Naruto-kun chirped obviously not seeing the harm that both father and I did when mother grinned gleefully. Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei nodded also not knowing the danger of they're actions. Oh-no._

"_Great!" Koko exclaimed "Then I'll cook something." Not good._

_Father was quick to try to dissuade such an idea, with my support for him all the way. "How about we go out instead?" The blue haired and blue eyed man offered suggestively._

"_Nonsense, this is the perfect reason to cook." The Haruno matriarch quickly shot down stubbornly._

"_Then I'll help." I reasoned, knowing that I would get an answer like my papa had gotten._

"_No, you have guests. Why not show them around?" with that the stubborn woman was gone._

_Simultaneously my father and I slumped with a certain "We're doomed" muttered. Like father, like daughter. We both earned curious and confused looks from the male members of Team 7. Boy, are they in for a surprise._

_End Flashback_

Of course by the end of the night Naruto had shouted 'we'll be back' and earned a smile from the thirty something mother. Sasuke started at him like he was nuts for including him in this promise as well. Kakashi only smiled and nodded before vanishing with a 'poof' and wisps of white smoke.

I had indeed gotten quite the headache by the end of the night. Wanting nothing more than to go to bed and sleep it off, I had realized that I had night shift at the hospital. The next day I had refused to get up for anything or anyone, but still did so all the same when an ANBU appeared to inform that Shishou had wanted me. Not only had that been the beginning of a horrible week but it had also been the start of my life getting all the harder. Though if I could go back and change it, I wouldn't change a single thing.

Smiling I bowed my head and clasped my hands. I quickly said grace, with my parents chiming in at the end. Even with knowing what the 'after life' is like I still pray, quite the odd matter.

"Itadakimasu" we all chimed digging into our food. Kano and I had been careful to stay with the domburi and gyoza. Those were the safest things to eat when the culinary loving women decided to cook

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Sakura's Apartment

Glancing at the cellular device in nearly pale hands, I huffed. I raise my left hand, the one that held the small pink contraption, and made the motion to throw it at my bedroom door. I didn't though, I couldn't. What if it broke? That definitely would not be good.

I sat cross-legged on my queen sized, green adorning bed, my damp hair sticking to the back of my neck. Even though it's a queen size there are plenty of layers of blankets - some black, some red, some white, some baby blue, some pink, but a majority are green as well as multiple types of pillows – big, small, circular; you name it, it's there – and only one stuffed animal. Technically it's not an animal, but a dragon. A small white dragon that reminded me very much of Hyorinmaru. Toushiro. That's why I got it in the first place.

Damn it! I cursed. It's been two whole months since he has said so much as hello and over a decade since I've seen him in person. I don't like those facts, not in the slightest. I glanced at the phone again and decided third times the charm. After a string of familiar numbers I got five rings and a beep. I snapped the cell phone shut with more force than necessary and throw the infuriating device at the wooden door. It smacked loudly against said object before hitting the hard wood floor with a thud. So much for third times the charm. They're supposed to be twins damn it! So then…_why isn't he answering?_

_

* * *

_

Wow. I think this is my longest chapter written so far in my history of chapters. So no complaining about being short. I hope you liked my twist on things. Also I did redo this chapter, it used to be in third person now it's basically all in Sakura's POV I'm sure you can see where the transition was way clear. My apologies for that. I'm also sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.

Just so you know:

**Donburi **- popularly referred to as a bowl of cooked rice with some other food served on top. They're are a whole bunch of dishes with different toppings. Some dishes are:

**Oyakodon** (Oyako Donburi)  
**Mother and Child Donburi**  
The name of this popular donburi dish comes from its two main ingredients, chicken and egg. Very rarely, you may also encounter an Oyakodon featuring salmon and ikura (salmon eggs).

**Katsudon** (Tonkatsu Donburi)  
**Pork Cutlet Donburi**  
Katsudon is served with tonkatsu (deep fried breaded pork cutlet), egg and onions on top of the rice.

**Gyudon** (Gyuniku Donburi)  
**Beef Donburi**  
Gyudon is a bowl of cooked rice with beef, is very popular as an inexpensive type of fast food served at chain stores across the country.

**Tendon** (Tempura Donburi)  
**Tempura Donburi**  
Tempura are deep fried pieces of battered seafood and vegetables. Various tempura pieces are dipped into a soya based sauce before served on top of the rice.

**Unadon** (Unagi Donburi)  
**Eel Donburi**  
The eel is grilled and prepared in a thick soya based sauce before served on top of the cooked rice.

And

**Tekkadon** (Tekka Donburi)  
**Tuna Donburi**  
The topping of Tekkadon is raw tuna (maguro). It is served with strips of nori seaweed and sometimes ground yamaimo.

**Gyoza -** Japanese style dumplins

If you wish to know more on japanese food and somesuch I got this information at

Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	3. Guts to Spill, Patients to Kill

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Three – Guts to Spill and Patients to Kill

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 4,309

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it it's not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Again the phone rang, again it was stared at. But not answered. No. It was never answered.

No matter how much he wanted to, and boy did he want to, he couldn't. He was supposed to be protecting her from the knowledge of what was happening on this end. If she knew she'd be back here in a flash and that couldn't happen. She is supposed to be happy and to achieve that, she was just going to have to be ignored.

Captain-Commander knew of course that she called and that was good enough for a check in. Thankfully he understood their need to keep her out of it and was allowing it.

Toushiro wasn't a boy genius for nothing though; Sakura must be worried out of her mind. And a worried Sakura is one of the worst things to have. This wasn't going to end well. Not well at all.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

It took all of my strength not to ask for a temporary leave.

Not only would it be bad timing for Konoha, it'd be just bad all together for me. I was already ordered not to return unless told otherwise, and disobeying orders wasn't a smart idea in the least. Captain-Commander could be twice as bad as any authority or highly trained shinobi – Shishou – when he wanted; and that fact alone is good enough for me to stay put.

Not enough, though, for me to shut up. I am worried as hell and my team as well as Shishou know it. I can't help it and they'll ask, even though they already knew they won't get an answer. I don't want to spill my guts just yet. What if he calls within a week? I'd have gone through an entire explanation for nothing, and I most certainly don't want to do that. Not that I can either.

It's already been two weeks since I first started calling. _Two_. Six or more calls a day; three in the morning, three at night and more whenever I can squeeze them in. But that is just Shiro. I've also tried Byakuya and Captain Soifon multiple times.

But they didn't answer either…

Not only am I worried, but I'm frustrated. I should have gotten on their nerves by now. So why hadn't they picked up and bellowed at me? It doesn't make any sense. None at all. Is something wrong? Are they deliberately not answering? No that can't be it; they'd never do that to me…would they? I shook my head. No! They wouldn't do that. Then did that mean they aren't answering because they can't? If so, then why can't they? All three are captains so they can't be in serious danger…can they?

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned with concern and he managed to shove me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I returned not only his question but to my mask of faux happiness. I know he's concerned but I have to know if they are okay. I just have to.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke probed before Naruto could do so himself. Not you too, I can't handle you on top of it. Naruto is bad enough.

"No, of course not." Yes, I contradicted in my thoughts, something is very wrong. But what? "Why would you think that?" They won't fall for it. I know that, but I still have to try.

"You're lying." Naruto pointed out solemnly. Of course he'd catch on; I hate how he can always catch what I'm thinking. It's like he's on the same wave length. Or perhaps it's just so glaringly obvious because I've never lied to them before. I watched their faces twist in unhappiness, both looked down right miserable. I cringed. Why do they have to be so blunt with their emotions around me? It hurts to know I hurt them because I couldn't tell the straight up truth. Because I didn't _want_ to. I cringed again at the thought; it'd kill me if one of them lied to me. Why am I doing it to them? Because of orders. Great, now I feel horrible for lying and making them miserable and my heart aches with worry for my other half. Can this get any worse? Why'd I ask that? Of course it can.

I sighed, I hate to see them like this especially knowing I'd caused.

"We're your family, you can talk to us." Sasuke tagged on, fed up with my secrets no doubt. And sore that I'd lied to him. He just wants the truth. Is their misery really worth keeping my worry to myself? They'd help and reassure me, I know they would. So why not tell them? Because I want to know what was going on first. I would also be creating a game of one million questions and I hardly feel up to answering just one. Are those good enough reasons to keep my mouth shut? No, but I am going to try anyway.

"Yeah and you don't need to hide how your feeling." Naruto agreed trying to coax an answer out of me. Don't, please don't. I'll give in if they keep this up. Who ever said the worst form of torture is to harm the loved ones was dead on. I felt my heart throb painfully, sobbing since I could not.

Another sigh was exhaled, "I know I can, and I'm not hiding my feelings." My voice came out tired from all the strain I am putting on myself out of worry for my real family. And for making my team, my _family_, feel like I don't trust them with my feelings. That's not true.

"Yes you are." Naruto argued, Sasuke nodded completely siding with Naruto. It became clear that unless they got the full truth then they were going to keep at their antics. And just off set me all the more. At times like this, I wish my boys weren't so caring, or attuned to me. That they didn't always want to know how I feel. That they would simply take the hint when I told a lie so they'd leave it alone. Yet at the same time, I know I am lucky to have such people. Such people that could break your heart if they so wished or make you want to rip your hair out and know you'd never hold it against them. Such people that could make you laugh so hard you wanted to cry and knew your deepest, darkest secrets. Such people that would protect you no matter what. Those types of people are few and far between. I'll never give mine up.

Everything always has a double meaning, doesn't it?

"If I was hiding my emotions you wouldn't be asking if there was something wrong, would you?" I shot back, still dodging his first question. "Besides I'm sure it's quite obvious that I'm worried out of my mind, because I am." I tagged on, shutting them up for a few moments.

"Why?" Sasuke question, still determined to get the full story this time around. I wanted to groan. Just let it drop, please.

I just smiled, falsely, and shook my head. If I look okay he'll have to leave me alone. They both will. For the moment at least. "You two know me, I worry far too much over the small things." I'm still dodging and hoping they'd let it drop.

"No you don't, you're confident and not one of your precious people are in danger in any way." I hadn't realized I'd lied until Sasuke pointed this out. I always did hate it when he got logical with his photographic memory and other genius related talents. He _always_ found holes and I never knew how to cover them up quickly enough. It's frustrating and helpful at the same time. Then again Sasuke is full of contradictions.

I sighed for the third time this conversation and opted for a different approach, "Look–" But I never got to try it. Why?

"Don't you dare, Sakura." Because Naruto had interrupted, "Were a family, you don't have to shoulder the burden on your own."

"You're not supposed to." Sasuke added on. That's another thing, I love them and appreciate their support, but when they use it to get answers it's straight up annoying. Because they always win.

"How many times are you going to make me sigh in one conversation?" I threw back, knowing I'd lost and that was just the line that told them they had won. They looked expectant for an answer and relieved and not so betrayed that I was opting for the truth this time.

Orders be damned on this one, Captain-Commander didn't specifically say I couldn't anyway. We're just taught not to unless it's unavoidable. "I'm worried because of…" I trialed off realizing another reason I'd trying to keep my mouth shut was I just didn't know how to word it with out inducing questions.

Naruto's yellow eyebrows drew together, "because of?" he prompted not seeing the why I had stopped

"Your not thinking of another lie are you?" Sasuke questioned skeptically.

"No!" I exclaimed immediately then pursed a soft tone, "of course not. I'm just trying to find out how to word it." They nodded, satisfied with the answer. "I'm worried out of my mind for my–" but I didn't get to finish again. I can't decide if that's fortunate or unfortunate.

"Haruno-sempai!" A female voice exclaimed with urgency and I whirled at my second surname to find the person calling it. Tokiko, one of my nurses, which only meant one thing. I couldn't find the courage to peek at Naruto and Sasuke's faces. They had most likely set back into sullen, because now it probably seems like I planned this. When I didn't, damn it. I found myself wanting to groan again and an odd out of place realization made itself known. Today is really getting repetitive.

"Yes?" I asked. Did something go wrong at the hospital? Was someone injured to the point of near death?

"You're requested at the hospital immediately." She answered through her panting.

"Why? What is the reason?" I questioned my eyes unconsciously flickering in my boys' direction. I won't leave without a good reason, that's for sure.

"I'm sorry, I do not know." the red-head was still panting but had managed a professional look. I felt my eye twitch. She can come find me but not know the emergency for doing so? Can you say irritated?

"Why not? Were you not told?" I continued with the double questions wanting to know why she didn't know.

She cringed, seeming to catch the irritation in my voice, and being frightened by it. My staff knew better then to irk me. So then why had she when she knew I'd go through this? I've done this to her plenty of times, asking why I was being called in and demanding to know why she didn't know, if she didn't. One would think she would have learned by now. "I'm sorry I tried to find that out. I simply wasn't told."

I frowned and glanced at my long time teammates once more. And sighed. What I am I supposed to do? Tell them I'll give them an answer ASAP? I can't very well ignore a 'request' to hurry to the hospital immediately. That's irresponsible and possibly heartless if someone is severely injured. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone was unnecessarily killed or nearly killed. At the same time I can't just leave my self-proclaimed brothers hanging like this.

I heard a sigh and turned to in the direction it had resonated from. Sasuke. He looked me in the eye, "Do you promise to tell us when you can?" he seemed reluctant to let me go so easily after all his persisting.

Naruto held hopeful eyes and the fact that I couldn't say no was now pushed to making me want to hurry back. Damn it, even when they are giving up for the moment I still can't bear to make them miserable even if it makes me feel awkward and unhappy. Yet I couldn't help but nod, "Of course."

Both lit up in response and were gone with muttered goodbyes which I took no time in returning. I huffed and turned for the hospital, Tokiko trailing behind.

It didn't take long to reach the hospital and with little need of direction I was quickly heading toward the ER. Great, will at least I was pulled for the conversation with my boys for an important reason. Then I heard, "He won't let anyone treat him except you."

I paled. He. If _he_ is who I think _he_ is, then _he_ is going to get on my nerves. Fast. And is a major idiot. I'm not even needed, my nurses can handle this. He is just being picky and I didn't need to leave to treat him. I'm going to kill him. Well, I would, if I wouldn't get into major trouble for it with Shishou.

By now I'm sure my face is twisted in fury because my nurses are shifting nervously. When I got there though, I made sure to melt into cold professionalism. If he wants to be picky and get on my nerves then I'll show him a cold shoulder and see how he likes it.

I walked in briskly straight to his side. I was right. Stupid Uchiha. I proceeded to shove him into a laying position, if he has the energy to argue who treats him then he can sure as hell withstand a bit of roughness. Though I shouldn't, it's not exactly the action of a caring medic, but it is one of a medic pissed off at her patient because he is being foolhardy. And that's exactly the situation. So I believe I am within my rights to be slightly rough with an absurd patient.

The thing is he allowed me to push him down. Why? Is that supposed to mean he trusts me? No, that's impossible. We don't know each other well enough. Then perhaps he is testing me, seeing if I'm worth it. Worth of _what_, though? Plus he specifically made sure the one to be his medic is me. He has been doing that since I first tended to him a few months ago. Hell, if he can he'll wait at my doorstep for me to come home or answer the door. What in the world is that supposed to mean? Perhaps he favors me compared to my nurses, since I'm more sensible and not shy under his intent gaze nor timid to boss him around and I'm not a fan girl either. Maybe that's the reason. He just sees me as a more promising and easily coped with caretaker. Which I can be when I want to. And at the moment I'm not to happy that he pulled me from my boys when I was finally going to spill my guts and tell them everything.

I shook my head mentally, I should be concentrating, and besides the whole thing is confusing and mind boggling. And the best solution with everything else going on is to ignore it. Yet I've got the feeling, he is not going to let me. Okay. Enough. Just tend to him and go find Sasuke and Naruto. That's most likely the best solution at the moment.

So that's what I set to work on.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

After I was completely sure he was stable, I left. He'd be out for at least twenty-four hours. And should it be necessary, I asked one of my very sensible nurses to take care of him in the mean time.

Now I've got to find my boys.

Training or at their apartment? Well it's midday, so…

Apartment.

Besides it's closer. I dashed toward their home. Naruto and Sasuke share a home because Naruto lived alone at one time and Sasuke got fed up with his clan's crap and decided to move in with Naruto. Said blonde had no qualms on this front and simply dragged Ino and I into helping them out.

Thankfully when I knocked on the door Sasuke answered. I didn't wait to be let in, I simply walked past him and plopped down on the couch. A second later both were in front of me.

"Why are you worried?" Sasuke started when I didn't speak.

I took a deep breath, "Ireally,reallydontwanttospillmyguts,–.

"Whoa, whoa." Naruto cut me off. "Slow down Sakura. We can barely make out what you're saying."

"Breathe." Sasuke commanded helpfully. So I did. Nodding, satisfied that I'd complied, "Now just tell us why you're worried."

I nodded. "Okay. Well, it's really simple. No one will answer my phone calls."

I got twin very odd looks. Though Sasuke's held a little more anger to it and Naruto's contained confusion.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked. Miffed that I had found my way around the bush yet again.

"What's a _phone call_?" Of course. Naruto would be the one to ask such a question.

Sasuke threw his best friend a glare, "Haven't you heard of a _cell phone_?" Wow, talk about growling.

Blue eyes clouded for moment with thinking before clearing up really well, "Oh you mean those communication devices that civilians use." Give it a second, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

I cringed.

"That's what you've been worried about? That's all? You had us worried that something had happened. Why didn't you just tell us?"

I looked at the ground. "Because, I though that you guys might think I was crazy or something. Look, I don't know and I'm sorry for not being straight with you." Then and now. Why am I still lying to them? I shouldn't. They'd understand. I'll give it a bit longer. Who knows, maybe they'll call soon. Yeah, Captain Soifon is probably away on some business and either forgot her phone or had to put in on silent. It could give her away if it rang or even vibrated. And Byakuya could be dealing with some clan business and doesn't want to deal with me to snoop around to figure out what's going on. And Shiro is probably in Karakara Town with this Ichigo person I've heard so much about. It would be odd if a phone rang out of no where, plus he doesn't answer his phone when he's not in Soul Society.

Yeah that's it. They've done it to before; it just happens that it's at the same time. Nothing to worry about. Heheheheh. But there is. If it's happening at the same time, something going on. Something important.

No. They'll tell me if I should know.

Sasuke shook his, I knew he could still tell I had something on my mind but since I wasn't voluntarily answering and I kept beating around the bush I suppose he just let it drop. In turn for, "So what was the emergency?"

Oh that. I'm still completely furious with the damn Uchiha and this nonsense business of me being the only one who can tend to him. It's really frustrating. "Oh that. Well as it turns out your brother landed himself in the ER again and decided to be picky about who was to be his caretaker. He's infuriating." At my tone Naruto erupted in a laughing fit. Tch, whatever.

Sasuke snorted, "You don't have to live with him."

"And I'm glad I don't." I couldn't help but grin at Sasuke's misfortune. Itachi may be hot, strong and a genius. But he can also use those same attributes to be infuriating as hell, and turn around and find it amusing. Bastard. Though he is protective of whatever team he is saddled with when comes to missions. He's definitely different than most males.

My comment earned me a one of those infamous Uchiha, Sasuke glares, but I've gotten them so much they don't faze me anymore. "Oh speaking of family, I'm inviting the two of you over for a clan celebration."

"You can do that?" I asked curiously, having never heard of it done before.

"Yeah, won't your council men have a fit that non-Uchiha members have been invited to a _clan_ celebration?" Naruto scoffed at the stupidity of it.

"They can get over themselves, besides you two are basically family even Oka-san and Oto-san see you guys that way."

I nodded. That's right, since we've been together for so long; they consider us their kids too. "Is it formal or can we dress casual?"

"Formal, go with a kimono and a yukata." Naruto groaned and I joined in. I absolutely abhorred dressing up in a kimono. It makes me feel restricted.

"Quit complaining." My self-proclaimed brother snapped. "I have to dress up as well, you know." That's so true, but he looks even hotter than he already is in a yukata.

"Yeah that's true; at least we can take cover in the fact that you have to look formal too." I teased. "Plus, we'll get to see you suffer from very distantly related girls try and get your attention. Though it'll also mean Itachi will be bothered as well. Serves him right for being picky when he shouldn't be." Wait, Itachi's in the hospital and should be there for the next two to three days. Which means no infuriating bastard. Yes!

Sasuke eyes widened in horror at my teasing, not the Itachi parts but that he'd be buried in fan girls and wouldn't be able to escape them.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

The Sixth Division captain stared at his phone, wanting nothing more than to dial his favorite pink-haired, green-eyed self-proclaimed sister's phone number. Tell her everything was alright. None of his subordinates understood why he didn't do just that. She is the closest person to him, not even his adopted sister was so close. Sakura was always comforting to have around, made hardships easier to get through.

But her happiness came first. Hitsugaya, Soifon and himself all had an agreement. She couldn't know. She just couldn't. Even it was killing them not to speak to her, to make her worried out of her mind.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I stared with what I'm sure are horror filled eyes at the contents of the store before me. After teasing Sasuke I had turned on my heel while laughing and gone to find a kimono store because I need a new one. And this is going to take _all day_. I groaned. Best get started.

I found the women's section and started at the beginning.

Light purple? No.

Navy blue? Nope.

Grey? Not happening.

"Oh, Sakura! What a pleasant surprise." Looking up I found Mikoto before me. I blinked then smiled.

"Mikoto-chan. It's good to see you too. Are you buying a new kimono as well?"

She shook her head, "Oh no. I already have one. I knew Sasu-chan would invite you and Naruto-kun and I also knew that you needed a new kimono. So I thought I'd find you here."

I double blinked this time around. Sasuke must have told her that I would be buying a new kimono, but how did she know I'd come here? "Why would you want to find me?"

"Well, Ita-chan is in the hospital I know, but he is still required to attend the celebration even if it is for an hour or two." Oh.

I sighed. "So you thought that since I'm the head medic and all, I could check him out of the hospital for a short amount of time despite protocol."

She nodded. "And that you would be his escort. See if something goes wrong…"

"I'll be there to help." I nodded understandingly. Then glanced around me, can't have people knowing that I'm about to make an exception to my rules. That wouldn't be good.

"Okay, Mikoto-chan if you can help me find a kimono I'll do as you ask."

She smiled, "Then we'd better set to work, huh my dear?" I grinned. I'm saved! And for such a small price too.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I sighed. Small price? What the hell was I thinking? "I will be by his side the entire time and only for an hour or so."

The receptionist shook her head. "I'm sorry, Haruno-sempai but protocol–"

"I know that. And if Shishou or anybody finds out then go ahead and say that it was me. I signed the papers and everything." Signed the papers… "In fact, I'll do just that." I made my way behind the desk.

"Haruno-sempai!"

I ignored the wide eyed, mouth ajar woman and continued to rifle through the files until I found the one I wanted. The temporary release forms that we didn't tell people we had. That would be a complete disaster if they knew that. It was bad enough keeping the stubborn ones hospitalized as long as they should be.

And Itachi was going to know. There wasn't anyway around it. I groaned inwardly at the prospect, now he was going to be even more difficult. I should never have agreed to this. It's going to be a big mistake for as long as I'm here. Nothing I can do about it now, though. Mikoto-chan is counting on me to be his escort and all. His escort…Damn it! Why didn't I even stop to think about it before I agreed? Oh that's right, because I was more focused on finding something to wear. So not worth it. Wish I'd realized that then. And of course my boys are going to be there.

This is going to be a complete and utter disaster.

* * *

Next Chapter: A Mishaps or Two  
Next Update: June

Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
